


Mission Accelerated

by Aemeth



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene, Raelle is clearly a southern gentlewoman and no one can tell me otherwise, Raylla, Scylla is catching the feels she just doesn't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: Scylla finds herself more invested in Private Raelle Collar than she would like.
Relationships: Scylla Ramshorn/Raelle Collar
Comments: 43
Kudos: 679





	Mission Accelerated

**Author's Note:**

> I normally would never write a story for a series only at it's second episode but I was in a bad accident last week, and concussion left me unable to read and write for a few scary days. Meanwhile diving into the promising world of Fort Salem was a big comfort in these trying times and Scylla and Raelle have such chemistry, I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think in the comments and be safe everyone :)

Scylla had seen the admiration and hunger in Raelle.

She had seen how the girl's sad eyes, always veiled by a furry that Scylla knew well but had banished from her features long ago, turned soft when she looked at her and she had liked the look of them.

She had liked to see those southern manners, when Raelle insisted to walk her back to her training first, risking even more punishment by her own drill sergeant. Manners she had thought were a thing of the past and of movies and Raelle showed them so casually: when she opened the metal gate for her and nodded her head with a smile, inviting Scylla to go first.

“You're a first year, then?” Scylla asked when she passed through it with a smile.

“Yes, Ma'am,” Raelle replied playfully, and it sounded different form the military Ma'ams she heard every day, with a southern twang giving it melody.

Scylla was charmed.

She reached out and trailed a light hand over Raelle's arm.

“I'm a second year. But I'm sure I'll see your around...” She let her hand glide to the Cession girl's medal, turning it around.

“...Raelle Collar,”she finished and looked up at her through her lashes.

Raelle blinked once, and then smiled and nodded.

“Thank you for walking me back. But you should go, I don't want your Sergeant to freak out.”

Raelle huffed but smiled again.

“It was nice meeting you,” she said, a bit shyly and started to jog of.

Scylla smiled after her.

Yes, she had known from the beginning that Raelle liked her. And was pleasantly surprised that this promised to be much more pleasurable than she thought.

She hadn't known the raw passion Raelle already held for her.

Her kiss was hot and burning, wanting.

Scylla found herself pushed hard into the wall within seconds and opened her eyes in surprise.

Gone was the polite and longing girl.

Scylla had planed a sweet first make-out, testing the waters as it were.

Raelle had her panting and overwhelmed before she could even process that she liked the feel of the girl's lips.

And then her belt was rashly opened and Raelle shoved a strong hand into her pants, pressing it right between her legs and Scylla was shocked how good it felt.

She came two minutes later, fully dressed and unprepared, and collapsed forward into Raelle, who held her up while pressing soothing kisses into her neck.

Scylla rested her head on her naked shoulder, panting heavily and tried to come to terms with what the fuck had just happened. But before she could, Raelle had half dragged, half carried her to her bed.

She fell into the mattress and when she looked up she was met with the expanse of an already trained smooth stomach, as Raelle pulled her shirt over her head. Smooth apart from a horrible rash on her right hip, angry and red.

Almost in instinct she reached out for her hips and hesitated. But then she looked up into Raelle's blue eyes, blazing with desire and she found herself pulsing and heated.

She kissed her stomach hotly and drew her down onto the bed.

+++

Scylla awoke in the warm morning sun, naked and aching, and found she was being held by two strong arms, wrapped protectively around her middle, soft lips pressed into her neck.

It felt.. nice. Nice and safe and all too much. Heart suddenly racing with unease Scylla slowly turned in those arms and her mouth feel open for a moment when she caught sight of Raelle, peacefully sleeping, her face relaxed in the calm embrace of Morpheus, as her mother used to say.

She really was beautiful, Scylla thought, and could not help but let her gaze trace her sleeping form slowly, her soft blonde hair a mess over her smooth, strange face, the strong and wire arms, her small breasts and finally the angry rash on her hip and stomach.

She frowned and without thinking, softly put a hand next to the marred skin.

She traced the outlines, wondering angrily what hell her sergeants had came up with to put something like his on her in her first weeks.

“It's okay.” Scylla jumped and looked up to see Raelle's blue eyes open, watching her gently.

“It doesn't hurt much anymore.”

Scylla raised an eyebrow.

“That's not what it looks like.”

She traced the outskirts of the wound gently, while her face became tight with anger.

“What did they do to you? Do they do fire training so early now? I heard that they speed up basic now, but -”

“It's not mine. I took it of a woman back home. On Conscription day.”

Scylla's hand stilled and she watched the gentle face closely. Raelle looked down now, her face closed of.

“I thought you were a first year.”

“My momma was a fixer. She taught me young.”

Scylla shifted closer, but Raelle wouldn't look at her.

Scylla lifted a hand under her chin and tilted it up. When Raelle met her eyes all the sadness that she had previously seen wafting beneath furry and determination, was now there on the surface, deep and jarring.

“Why would you do that just before starting training hell?”

Raelle blinked once.

“It was my neighbor. She.. took care of things when my mom died last year. My dad, he's not.. they don't have anyone and I don't want her to be in pain when she has to take care of him.”

Scylla felt something else in her heart joining the anger.

She brought her hand to Raelle's face.

“Your mom died in combat?”

Raelle just nodded, dropping her gaze again.

Scylla paused. Then she cleared her throat and started to sing, a low and trembling tune.

Raelle's eyes snapped up to her again, surprised.

A blue light shimmered on Scylla's hand and she lowered it gently onto the wound Raelle had taken from a civilian that happily let her take her mess and walk like this into grueling basic training.

Raelle gasped and her stomach trembled when Scylla let the cooling spell wash over her.

Raelle's right hand, still slung over her back, flattened and she released a sigh, clear relief washing over her face.

Her head fell onto Scylla's shoulder and the older girl smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I'm not a fixer but this is a tune I learned early. Better?”

Raelle trembled in her arms and her lips graced over Scylla's shoulder.

“Yeah. Thank you...”

Scylla frowned when she burrowed into her, pressing herself close.

Suddenly spooked by the unbidden and heavy intimacy between them, she cleared her throat again.

“Well, it certainly didn't affect your performance last night.”

She could feel Raelle laugh into her shoulder.

“I'm glad to hear it. My sergeant told me I had to make up for my demerits with committed work.”  
Scylla couldn't help but laugh at that.

Raelle raised herself up and looked down on her. The gentleness in her eyes jolting Scylla yet again.

Raelle smiled and just when the first bell started to ring outside and with the sound of birds chirping happily away at her window, she leaned down and kissed her, with no demand and wild desire, just tenderness.

Scylla's eyes opened drowsily when Raelle ended the kiss, to press another onto her neck, before snuggling into her chest and closing her eyes. Scylla blinked once, twice.

This hadn't been the plan. But Raelle felt nice in her arms and who could it hurt if she enjoyed this more than she had originally anticipated?


End file.
